Starry Sky
by Nico-Chan
Summary: He's always had one person who he shared the stars, and all their wonderful mysteries with. Shounen-ai, KratosLloyd


Warning: Shounen-ai, Spoilers as well.  
  
Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia, Lloyd, Kratos and all other things are copyright of Namco (Lucky Bastards..) I'm just a rabid fanboy. .  
  
A/n: Hello everyone! . How are you all? This is a KratosLloyd, Yaoi, male/Male, and some other things if you've beaten the game and know what I'm taking about! I hope you all enjoy, sincerely. Also, I hate formatting. For some reason, theirs and mine clashes, so if this is hard to read please forgive me....and blame it.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Starry Sky  
  
"Kratos?"  
  
The Chosen's entourage had decided to rest on their world regeneration quest. As always, Kratos volunteered to take watch. Raine has ushered everyone to bed, even Colette, telling her she should rest at the very least. Colette obeyed her whim and was content to lay and watch the stars.  
  
When Lloyd Irving awoke it was late. Millions of stars glittered in the sky, illuminating the camp sight with a silver glow. He yawned and stood up, looking around. Genis and Raine slept peacefully, and Colette lay close by the camp, gently stroking Noishe's back.  
Lloyd smiled and he began to scan the area in search of Kratos.  
  
Walking to the edge of the camp site, he saw Kratos sitting far down, along the hill. The older man was cross legged, watching the stars. Lloyd glanced up too, then made Kratos his line of sight, and headed towards him, skidding down the grassy slope.  
  
At that moment Kratos looked back at the sound of his name resonating from Lloyd's throat. Lloyd grinned and waved, reaching the older mans side.  
"Lloyd. You should be asleep." The Mercenary stated bluntly.  
"Yeah, I know, but I kinda woke up.." Lloyd gave a large smile, sitting beside the other man. His smile turned curious as he studied the Mercenary.  
"So what are you doing?"  
  
Kratos glanced at him, then quickly returned his gaze to the heavens.  
"Star gazing"  
"Star gazing, huh? That's cool..."  
Lloyd also looked up, admiring the twinkling lights.  
He could name alot of constellations, something he prided himself on. He loved the stars. They always had a calming affect on him. They made him feel warm inside, and everytime he watched them he never felt alone.  
  
He wondered if possibly his father could be somewhere in the world, watching the same sky, thinking about him..  
He sighed. His father was probably dead, killed by Desians like his mother. So it was just a fantasy, albeit a nice one.  
Even though his dad was probably dead, it didn't hurt to dream did it?  
  
Silence passed for awhile, and Lloyd remembered being on his father's shoulders, and then in his lap, normally close to dozing off as his fathers lovely voice spoke of the constellations. He remembered warmth and comfort, and love. He shook his head when he realized he was daydreaming, and turned to look at Kratos. He blushed as he saw the other man intently staring at him. The stare was intense, nearly soul burning.  
  
Lloyd could only wonder if those brown eyes saw into his every being. Could Kratos see his past? His hopes? His dreams? Yet, the mercenary's eyes held a strange emotion. It was deep, and somewhat sad, yet, somewhat mad? Maybe something deeper than anger? Maybe something kinder? More gentle?  
  
Lloyd blushed when his mind gave his its prediction: Love. That didn't make sense though. He was seeing things, obviously. Finally, Kratos looked away reluctantly. He returned his intense gaze onto the stars. Lloyd glanced up and watched with him. Sharing his sky with Kratos. Watching the same constellations. It was beautiful.  
  
He felt tired. He shifted his weight and rested his head gently on Kratos' shoulder. The taller man went stiff, his muscles quickly tensing. Lloyd, ever oblivious, closed his eyes and yawned. Kratos watched him, his muscles soon relaxing. Lloyd was beautiful. More beautiful than any star.  
  
He slowly lifted his arm and scooped Lloyd into his lap. He wrapped his arms around the drowsy boy's waist gently. Kratos' face was a light pink, and he took a shallow breath. He then leaned down and kissed Lloyd's ear gently, his lips lingering slightly. Slowly he removed his lips from the boys ear, and stared down at him. The faintest hint of a smile graced his face, and Kratos knew it was like a time once lost.


End file.
